Weakness
by mia bella jacob
Summary: "Well, where I'm from, we don't run to mommy and daddy when we scrape our knee.""And where I'm from, we don't hide problems to protect our own pride!" It all started because of a funny feeling in her stomach. Mal shrugs off a slight pain. She is Maleficent's daughter after all. Pain is second nature. But pain is like fire. It burns and burns, only growing in strength.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants**

The first rule of being the daughter of the most renowned villain was that any display of weakness was forbidden. Even as a child, young Mal took this lesson to heart. Sympathy was not something her mother gave so she learned to suffer through illness and pain quietly and alone. Even now, months after leaving the Isle of the Lost and defeating her mother, Mal struggled to open herself up to those around her, opting to lock herself away and suffer in peaceful solidarity.

Growing up on the Isle had its own perks. Pain was never far off, whether it be from the relentless pangs of an empty belly or the bombarding blows of being jumped when one let their guard slip. The children on the Isle developed high pain tolerance. They had to; it was the only way to survive. A wince, a whimper, a tear… these were all signs of an easy target. And Mal was anything but a victim, a damsel in distress. She was the daughter of Maleficent. She had a reputation to uphold and uphold it she did.

So when she woke one morning to prepare for her day at school and felt a sharp jolt just behind her belly button, she shrugged it off and continued on with her morning routine. " _It's a pulled muscle,_ " she thought, " _I got to caught up wrestling with Jay last night._ " The two had spent the better part of the afternoon sparring, a favorite pastime for them on the island when they got rare time to themselves. They considered it a healthy way to take out aggression as well as a way to improve their skills, ensuring that if it came to protecting their small group, they could. It also served as a bonding experience, allowing the two to learn the others fighting styles and give tips to improve strikes and dodges.

With a shake of her head, she ignored the uncomfortable feeling as she began to dress. Evie was already on a tangent about her outfit selection, trying to determine which Doug would prefer. Mal listened half heartedly, interjecting when acceptable. She had her own romantic concerns.

Ben had been slightly distant. A Royal Summit was approaching and as the newly crowned king, he was to play host to the other Kingdoms. The stress was beginning to get to him. He had been fluctuating between skipping meals and overeating as well as becoming increasingly forgetful in matters not pertaining to the summit. Just last week, he not only forgot their weekly date night, something he insisted on, but he also forgot her birthday. It hadn't bothered her as her birthday was not something that her mother ever celebrated, nor she for that matter, but he was beside himself with guilt.

He had made a big show of apologizing, words tumbling from his lips faster than she thought possible and despite her reassurances that she wasn't mad or even remotely upset, he continued. It had started to irritate her, as he spent the next two days at her side, constantly trying to make up something that she deemed trivial. The constant brush of his hands on her skin and whispers of sweet nothings into her ear had been ticking away at her patience and she was beginning to seriously question why this was a matter that was so important to him.

Mal was jarred out of her thoughts as Carlos and Jay smashed into their room. She would have to sort through her Ben issue later. Right now, she had to go to class. Following the others out the door, she hitched her step as the feeling in her gut made itself known again. " _I'll just take it easy. Nothing strenuous today._ " With that thought in mind, she closed the door and followed her friends to class.

-Rotten to the Core-

Lunch had been a foreign concept to the villain kids. On the island, they were lucky to obtain one solid meal a day. It goes without saying that there were many a hungry night back home. Now though, they sat as a group with Doug, Jane, and Ben, happily enjoying the food prepared by the staff. Well, almost everyone was enjoying it.

Mal couldn't bring herself to eat anything. The strange feeling in her stomach had not yet gone away. If anything it was getting worse. But she continued to hide it, pushing her food around her plate so she at least looked like she was enjoying the food. Ben sat with his arm around her shoulders and for the first time in days, she relished the contact. Halfway through her _Goodness: Expanding the horizons_ class, she had gotten a serious case of the chills. She almost visibly shuddered.

It was easily missed by Fairy Godmother, but her friends immediately noticed it. They had seen how her back had stiffened and her head tilted just slightly. The hairs on the nape of her neck had stood, and the smallest line of goose bumps had made themselves known. All of this occurred within seconds and had disappeared without a trace, yet they noticed the small sign of vulnerability. After class, Carlos had approached and asked if she was okay but she silenced him with a glare, her green eyes tingeing with a dastardly glow.

The message was clear: Do not bring it up again.

The villain kids could respect this. They all had moments of weakness that they didn't want attention called to, especially when they all worked so hard to conceal it. So they allowed the matter to drop and gave Mal a slightly larger circle of space, reverting to their old silent communications from the island. _We understand. Come to us about it if you want. But we won't push you._ It was something that she loved about her friends. They understood her and she them.

The chills were subsiding slightly now that she was able to share some of her boyfriend's body heat but the discomfort in her stomach was quickly morphing to nausea. And when she caught a whiff of the rich chocolate fountain that was operating at full power, her stomach lurched. She clamped her jaw shut and swallowed down the bile in her throat. Taking Ben's hand, she removed it from around her shoulder. He looked down at her and she gave a small apologetic smile, not trusting herself to speak. She stood and left the table, walking at what she hoped was an even pace, until she rounded the corner and found herself in an empty hallway.

She broke into a sprint and raced to the nearest restroom. She threw open the door, quickly twisting the lock, before bursting into a bathroom stall and falling to her knees. She began to empty the contents of her stomach violently. As her body purged itself of her breakfast, she tried to regain control. _Stay quiet. Shut up. Don't be loud._ She doesn't know how long the episode lasted, but once the dry heaves had stopped, she stood. Flushing the toilet and turning, she opened the stall door to come face to face with Lonnie. "Mal?" The girl asked stepping forward. "What's wrong?"

 _Stupid. Amateur mistake._ She didn't check if the bathroom was empty before she let her guard down. Plastering on what she hoped looked like an abashed smile, she gave a light laugh. "Oh! I just ate a bit too much to fast."

"Maybe you should see a doctor. Maybe they can give you something to settle your stomach. I can walk with you-"

 _Shoot. Get her off your scent._

"No! I mean, it's not the first time it's happened." Before the girl could interrupt, she plowed through her on the spot excuse. "Back home we never had the opportunity to even be within reach of so much food, let alone eat it." She ducked her head before looking back up at the girl with a sad smile. "I guess my stomach still hasn't… adjusted… to what it's like here."

Bingo.

Lonnie's cheeks immediately flushed and her eyes watered. She was always upset when she heard about how things were on the island. She had been so privileged and now, seeing how the villains went without so much in their lives, she felt guilty. "Oh… well do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I would just appreciate it if you kept this a secret between us. Ben gets worried and then he asks question and…" She trailed off, drawing tears to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Of course!" Lonnie immediately exclaimed, glad that she could at least allow the girl some form of comfort. She wrapped her arms around her in a quick hug before bolting out the door. Mal waited for it to click shut before she sighed. Quickly checking the other stalls for anyone else and finding no one, Mal reentered the stall as her stomach twisted violently and began its second revolt.

-Rotten to the Core-

The vomiting had yet to slow. She had returned to the bathroom four more times throughout the day just to purge her empty stomach of its nonexistent contents. And that's not all. She had begun to have diarrhea, a norm on the island as the drinking water was not quite pristine. But that coupled with the fever that had been progressively developing and the pain that had been intensifying had Mal struggling to conceal her state.

She had opted to retire early and skip dinner, feigning a forgotten assignment. Evie had given her a side eye when she excused herself. Evie knew she had completed her homework. They had worked on it together. Yet, she didn't press the issue.

Mal now lay curled up on her side, one hand clutching at her abdomen while the other tried to block the light from her eyes. She had begun to allow tears to leak from her eyes. She was alone. No one would know that she cried. And besides, the pain was too much.

As she lay on her bed, she felt all her defenses crumble and she began to openly sob as the pain burned hotter than dragon's fire. She doesn't know how long she stay there like that, but she raised her head when she heard the door open, revealing Evie, who immediately released the plate she had been holding.

It crashed to the floor shattering into hundreds of pieces as Evie sprinted into the room. "Mal! Mal what's wrong!? Mal I need you to tell me what's wrong?" Evie said kneeling on the bed as she tried to establish eye contact with her friend. Her pleas for information continued until she reached out a hand and placed in on Mal's stomach.

The scream that tore its way from Mal's throat was animalistic and Evie launched back, hands over her mouth as she stepped away from her friend. She didn't try to stem her flow of tears. "Don't worry Mal. I'm gonna go for help… I need help…" Without a second thought, Evie tore out of the room sprinting for the room of the other half of their quartet.

She tried to open the door but found it locked. She began to hysterically pound on it, crying out for them, frantically trying to get their attention. The door ripped open to reveal a wide eyed Carlos and Jay was not far behind. Carlos took her by the shoulder." Evie? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Mal!"

One word was all that was needed. The two boys dashed out of the room, heading in the direction of the girl's room. Evie continued on her quest to get help. She tore down the hallway, ignoring the onlookers as she ran for the new King's quarters. Urging her feet to move faster, she sprinted through the corridors until she finally reached the royal chamber.

She hammered the door crying out for help and it was immediately flung open to reveal King Adam, the Prince's father. Ben peered over his father's shoulder. The old King wasted no time, ushering the girl into the room quickly. Evie looked up to see the Fairy Godmother and Belle looking at her with shocked facial expressions.

Fairy Godmother was the first to speak. "Evie, what's wrong dear?" Evie flailed her hands trying to explain as concisely as possible in her distraught state.

"Something… screaming… touched her… Mal" and Evie dissolved into tears.

"Where is she child?" Belle said, coming forward and wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Our room," Evie answered, taking comfort in the motherly embrace. Ben began to move for the door, his father and the Fairy Godmother following suit. Evie moved to trail the procession but was stopped as Belle gave her a gentle squeeze.

"What happened, dear?"

And with that Evie began to recount her observations of the day, combing through Mal's abnormalities to determine the cause of the issue.

-Rotten to the Core-

King Adam pushed open the door to the dorm housing the two female villain descendants and was greeted with the sound of wailing. The purple haired girl was clearly in a hysterical state as she twisted and writhed on the bed, sweat shining on her skin in the light. The two boys had her arms and legs pinned down. Each was calling out to her, attempting to hold her attention. If they succeeded, it was only for a few seconds before the girl would resume her thrashing.

Ben rushed to her side, taking a position close to her head and joined into the chorus of calls being raised in the room. Fairy Godmother also came forward and observed the girl for a moment. She turned back to the King. "I think we're going to need medics. There is only so much magic can do right now, and it might not get us to the root of the problem." He nodded at her instructions and left. They could here him instructing students to go back into their dorms as he went.

Fairy Godmother leaned down and reached out placing a hand gently on the girl's abdomen to draw her attention but the response was the worst yet. The girl threw her head back and screamed, loud, long and shrill. Her back curved off the bed as she struggled to raise her arms to pull at her hair. Ben added his efforts into her restraint, placing his palms on her shoulders and pushing down. He looked up at the Fairy Godmother. "What's wrong with her?"

Fairy Godmother bit her lip. "I'm not certain."

"Please! Make it stop! It hurts!" The girl said between sobs as she appeared to try to control her own breathing. The minutes continued to tick by as they waited for help to arrive. Finally, a flurry of movement occurred in the door as a group of people in white attire appeared in the room via a blue cloud of smoke with the King. Pushing the young boys out of the way, they quickly began to ask Mal questions, attempting to try to get her to respond. When it became apparent that she could not respond, one turned to Fairy Godmother to fill in the blanks while the others began to move Mal to a stretcher.

Once Mal was securely in place, one of the medics turned to look at King Adam. "We'll be taking her to Auradon Medical. She needs immediate care." Without waiting for a reply, the three individuals disappeared taking Mal with them, leaving only the one completing the paperwork.

The king looked at the children and said, "I think it's best if you all stay here." At the incredulous looks on their faces, he continued, "I'll go stay with her. She won't be alone."

Carlos glared up at him. "No offense, your highness, but she needs family, and we're the closest thing she's got to that." At Jay's nod and Ben's pleading eyes, the king sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you too. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." And with that he nodded at Fairy Godmother, who returned the gesture, before leaving the room.

The last medic finished his question before zapping off, presumably to the hospital. Silence hung in the air as the boys looked expectedly at Fairy Godmother. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Well, the best thing we can do now is wait. She's with the people who can help her." With that said, she instructed them to try to get some rest and turned to leave.

Carlos was the first to move. He began to quietly pick up the pieces of the shattered plate, which had laid forgotten in its place. Fairy Godmother's words bothered him. All their lives, the four villain descendants had been there for each other. They were the ones who could help her. Yet, for the first time, they wouldn't be able to. So he would set about this mindless task, hoping the news that returned would be good.

-Rotten to the Core-

Pain.

Blinding pain that ripped its way through her body. She was aware that she was in a hospital. She was aware that there were people around her and she was being rapidly pushed around on what was assumably a gurney. She tried to hear what they were saying but every time she tuned in, the pain would draw her away again. Opening her eyes gave a similar result. So she lay, vulnerable and exposed, trying not to focus on the pain.

She felt a blunt object being pushed against her skin, and whimpered at the pain that licked through her at the pressure. The voices rose once more as she felt herself lurch forward, being wheeled somewhere else.

The next time she came to a stop, she felt something being placed over her mouth and nose. _No._ She thought. She tried to bat at it but she felt like she was moving through water, slipping below the surface into the cool depths. She feared she would drown, much how she had when Ben took her on their first date.

Yet she couldn't fight it and she was forced to let herself go under, Ben the last thing on her mind before she entered a dreamless sleep.

-Rotten to the Core-

Three hours. Three hours and they still had yet to hear about Mal's condition. Evie had rejoined the group and was fidgeting with the mirror in her hands. She had been oddly silent about the ordeal. The boys refused to tell her what she was like when she was taken. That was confirmation enough that their friend was in danger.

It had been so unsettling. Mal was a private person, preferring to hide away then let others see her in a state she deemed weak. Yet, she was always the first one by one of their sides if they were injured on the Isle. The children of the villains despised being coddled but each took pleasure in the company and affection of the others. And now that it was Mal's time of need, they couldn't be there to offer her a small comfort. Evie felt her heart shatter a bit at the revelation.

A light tap came from the door before it was pushed open. Queen Belle entered, giving the four teens a sad look. As Jay and Ben stood, she held up her hands, palms facing the children. As they took the signal and returned to their previous positions, Belle spoke. "I just heard back from your fath – um King Adam, and Mal needed to have surgery." She continued quickly taking in the panicked looks on the teens' faces. "Her condition was critical so they set straight to trying to help her. That's why it's taken so long for us to get any word."

"So what's wrong with her?" Jay interrupted, wishing the Queen would cut to the chase and let him know what had happened to his dear friend.

"Why don't you all come with me? She's going to be moved to a room soon. I can fill you in on what I know on the way."

With that the queen turned and began to walk towards the grounds, knowing the group of teens would be close behind.

-Rotten to the Core-

What was that infuriating beep? It kept ringing through the air every few seconds and it was making her nauseous.

If that wasn't enough, she heard two individuals calling her name, speaking in what sounded like screams.

"Mal? Mal? How are you Mal? Feeling okay?" The voice spoke.

Mal opened her eyes… or rather she tried to. She was able to open them about halfway before she felt her stomach lurch. Before she could stop herself, she vomited violently, her body convulsing as it purged itself of what it thought it possessed. She tried to prepare herself for the warm feeling of it landing on her chest, but it never came. A bowl had quickly been shoved under her chin.

As her body relaxed, Mal slumped back. She was so tired. She focused her eyes on the individuals before her. The two strangers smiled kindly. The tall blonde woman in a white coat kindly set her hand on Mal's shoulder. "There you are now. You just go ahead and get some rest."

And with that Mal's eyes drooped and she drifted back off to sleep.

-Rotten to the Core-

The group had been led up to a private room. Ben was glad that his father had pulled a few strings at the hospital to ensure that Mal would maintain one of the few things she treasured; namely, her privacy. Taking a seat on the couch and chairs available in the room, the teens listen eagerly as the doctor explained to his parents and them what had occurred within the day.

"When she came in, we immediately sent her down to get an ultrasound. The sensitivity in her abdomen had me suspicious that she may have been suffering from appendicitis and the ultrasound confirmed my suspicions. We then had her go in for an emergency appendectomy. The operation was successful and she's resting now. She has vomited upon waking; however, we believe that this is a result of the anesthesia. We plan to monitor her condition, but barring any complications we plan to discharge her within the next two to five days."

The doctor stopped and her eyes widened slightly as she felt her pager buzz on her hip. She hastily said "She'll be making her way up from recovery shortly." King Adam thanked the doctor before she left the room, more than likely to attend to a patient in need.

Belle placed her hand on Adam's shoulder and sighed. In fact, a wave of relief seemed to have crashed over the room's occupants. Mal was fine. She would be fine. Evie sat on the couch between Carlos and Jay. She rested her head on Carlos's shoulder, leaning back into the arm Jay had wrapped around her shoulder. Mal was fine.

A commotion occurred in the door way as attendants came to the door, wheeling a bed with them. As they maneuvered the bed into the room, the group was relieved to see that the occupant was the girl in question.

Once she was settled into the room, being transferred from one bed to another and having wires hooked up to machines that led into the small IV in her hand, one of the attendants turned to King Adam. "If she looks like she's in pain, you can press this button." He tapped the pen shaped device with his finger. "It'll give her a dose of pain potion, but it can only be pressed every fifteen minutes and will make her drowsy." With that he left the room and the attention turned to the girl in the bed.

The three other villains had already gathered at her side. She was… _off..._ somehow. Her eyes didn't seen quite focused and she had a dopey smile on her face. "Guys!" She exclaimed, her voice a high, croaking chirp. Her face turned serious. "Did you know… I'm not wearing anything under this gown?" Her hands moved to her chest, as if she was going to show them to prove she was telling the truth and was indeed naked underneath her hospital gown.

Jay laughed nervously as his hands grabbed her wrists, bringing them back to her side. "We figured. How you feeling there?"

Her brow furrowed. "Not quite right. Everything's kind of fuzzy." Her eyes drifted around the room, before widening slightly. "Oh no." And with that she promptly vomited, her body curling in on itself.

Ben was quick to act. The instant her eyes widened, he reached for the trash can, shoving it under her chin. Jay took hold of it to support the can while Ben ran his hands along both sides of her head, gathering her hair and pulling it back. He hushed her as she sobbed into the next upheaval.

Several minutes passed before the episode stopped. King Adam took the can and walked into the hallway to inform a nurse of the situation. Mal collapsed back against the bed, breathing hard. Evie quickly took a paper towel and, after dampening it, wiped Mal's mouth. Carlos had wet a rag and was dabbing lightly on her forehead and neck. Looking up she whispered a broken, "Don't leave me."

Belle stepped forward, coming to join the misfits at the bedside of their fallen friend. She pushed Mal's hair away from her forehead. "We're right here, sweetheart. We're right here," she spoke in her even, reassuring tone. Her other hand snaked its way down to the push button when she noticed the girl beginning to squirm in discomfort, her hand coming to her right hip. She pressed down on the button and the result was almost instantaneous.

Mal's eyes drooped more. She gave a pleading look at her friend, but what she was pleading for, they didn't know. Minutes later, her head lolled back onto the pillow and she sank into a dreamless sleep.

The room's occupants were silent, shocked at the vulnerabilities the girl had just displayed. Yes, they were only witnessing a result of the medication she was administered, but it still shocked them to their core. Reclaiming their places within the room, they resumed their silent vigil, standing guard until the potion would wear off and allow their friend to regain conscious thought.

-Rotten to the Core-

"No."'

"Please, Mal. It'll help you," Ben pleaded with his girlfriend.

It had been fifteen hours since she had awoken from her potion enforced nap and since it, she had regained her coherency. Needless to say, she was not pleased with the effects of the potion and anesthesia. Mal was no fool yet she had been able to make a complete fool of herself. Worst of all, she couldn't remember what she had done. Since then, she had rejected any and all pain potions.

She turned her nose away from Ben, guarding the button like her life depended on it.

It was not solely the lack of control that had her enduring the pain the operation had caused her. She had endured far worse pains on the island. She had been jumped so horribly once that she had been unable to move, forced to lay in a pool of her own blood until Jay and Carlos found her, bringing her back home to be treated by Evie. Auradon knows her mother wouldn't do it. But she got back at those foolish enough to take on Mistress of Darkness' daughter.

Yet even that incident was a walk in the park compared to the pain she felt when her appendix decided to rebel. It had been unlike any pain she had ever known. She had been prepared to beg for death if it would mean the pain would stop its torture. But worse then the pain was the display of weakness it had rendered from her.

She had cried. Openly, in front of others. She had begged for help. It was sickening. She was harder than that. She was tougher than that. And she would not let herself succumb to weakness again.

So she now sat, arguing with her boyfriend over her need for another dose.

"Ben, its fine. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it had. Now I just want to go home," she stated, turning her head back to lock eyes with him.

He took one of her hands in his, kissing the back of it lightly. "The doctor hasn't cleared you to leave. They want to make absolutely certain that you're okay before they discharge you."

"They won't let me eat, Ben."

"You got liquids this morning!"

"That isn't real food."

"They said you can probably handle something solid this evening."

"But I'm hungry now."

"But you spent half of the other day, vomiting up _bile,_ Mal. The only one who knew was Lonnie. You didn't let anyone know something was wrong. They just want to be sure everything's okay."

Ben frowned as her head bowed as she sighed in defeat. It was a low blow to pull out the implication that she still couldn't be trusted. He knew it was. But he couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She had clearly understood that something was wrong with her body and she had made a deliberate effort to hide it.

He scooted a bit closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, bringing his hand up to card its way through her purple locks, which were no longer knotted and matted with sweat, as Evie had helped her bathe earlier in the day, much to Mal's disdain. She was just grateful that Evie had not spoken of the matter since it had occurred, knowing the other girl hated her dependence on others.

Her eyes flashed up to look up at him before going back to her lap. "Talk to me, Mal." She gently shook her head, attempting to shake off his hand. He simply moved it down to her chin, using his index finger to raise her gaze back up to his. "Please."

She sighed and flopped her hands down into her lap. "It's just…" she licked her lips. "… You've been so busy with the summit and so stressed, I didn't need to bother you with my issues. I just thought I got hurt sparring with Jay, but then everything just spiraled out of control and by the time I was ready to mention it to someone, I was to far gone to go for help. And besides," she lowered her eyes from his, looking anywhere but his face, "we handled pain differently on the Isle. We just kind of shrugged it off." She added a shrug of her own, as if to accentuate her point.

Ben felt a bit of his temper flare at the mention of how her past life had been. She and the others refused to recount tales of their past experiences, but he was slowly compiling a collection of facts. "You could have come to me. We could have gotten you help sooner," he said, his tone taking on a reprimanding tone.

"Well, where I'm from, we don't run to mommy and daddy when we scrape our knee."

"And where I'm from, we don't hide problems to protect our own pride!"

Her eyes were flashing in anger as she stared back into his. "Asking for help was considered weak on the Isle. If I asked for help, it was a guaranteed way to ensure I would need it twice as badly. Burdens were not tolerated. You just learned to deal with pain and illness. Nobody would take care of you. You take care of yourself." Her voice finished softly, as she recounted the lesson she had learned early on in life.

He sighed in exasperation. "You're not there anymore, Mal. You're hear, with me and your friends." He gave her chin a gentle squeeze, recapturing her eyes in his gaze. "You are not a burden. We want to help you. Wouldn't you drop anything to help the others?"

"Absolutely," she said without hesitance.

"And they would do the same for you," he said.

She sighed in defeat. "I guess your right."

"And regarding the summit, Mal, you are far more important to me then delegates. My father could have easily stepped in to cover. Sure it wouldn't have been standard, but everyone would understand. We support each other in Auradon. We look after our own." He let his anger die down as he spoke the next phrase, taking her hand in his, he began to press kisses into her hand, speaking a word in between them. "I. Love. You." He looked up at her, and gave her his most pleading look. "Don't scare me like that again."

She had watched him, a lost look in her eyes. Nobody had ever shown this much concern for her well being. Sure, Carlos, Evie, and Jay would help her treat wounds back on the Isle, but even those gestures were in an effort to guarantee that she would heal to aid in their endeavors, whether they be stealing from the dwellers of their former home or defending themselves. It also didn't stop them from daring her to do idiotic stunts, which could only end in pain. But she didn't back down from a challenge. Not even one that would result in bloodshed.

Now, Ben was sitting here imploring her to be more careful, to let him know when something was off and she felt ill or fell injured. He actually seemed to care for her. The others also seemed to have a genuine concern for her and not just what she could do for them.

But the thing that was throwing her for a loop was the affection. Her hesitance to allow Ben to touch her was slowly ebbing away as she became more accustomed to his gentle touches for no other reason than he wanted to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. This was new though. This unyielding concern was new and she didn't know how to react. As he had pressed his lips into her skin, she had never felt so… necessary, so …wanted, so… loved. And the feeling brought tears to her eyes.

She sniffled as she fought them back down. "I'm sorry. I'll... I'll do better," she repeated the phrase she had said to her mother countless times.

Any signs of his anger vanished as his own eyes began to glisten. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Haven't you heard? My mother is Maleficent. It's going to take much more than a rupturing organ to get rid of me," she said, a sly grin beginning to spread across her face.

Ben let out a throaty laugh as he raised himself so he could press a kiss into her forehead. "I sure hope so. Now how about that dose?"

"Not a chance, Beast boy."

-Rotten to the Core-

"Take your time, Mal," Jay scolded as the purple haired girl tried to rush her way down the corridors of Auradon prep. She had been discharged from the hospital with strict instructions to take it easy. So King Adam and Queen Belle had sent her to her room with instructions to stay in bed… by royal decree. For once, she had no qualms with following the rules. The short walk from the Limo into the building was exhausting, as she was still incredibly sore. Her movements were stiff and slow, but she could walk unassisted.

That didn't stop Jay from wrapping his arm around her, draping her own over his shoulder so that he could support most of her weight. As she gimped her way to her room, she let out a shaky breathe, slowing her steps. This was infuriatingly difficult. Turns out that bouncing back from a surgery was not going to be as easy as she thought. "I knew you couldn't resist me," Jay said as she squeezed his shoulder as they went up a step.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh believe me, I will."

"Guess I should get a head start, then," and he feigned moving to let her go and take off.

"Jay!" She exclaimed as she tittered on the top of the step. He laughed as he steadied her, having had no true intention of letting her go.

"You're fine," he said as he continued to support her as they walked towards her room.

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as they reached the room. Turning the handle and pushing gently, she saw Evie bustling about, fluffing pillows and smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from the covers. She looked up at their entrance, and came to Mal's side. She pushed Jay out of the way and took up his position, helping Mal to the bed. As Mal sat gingerly, she let out a huff and continued to pant for a moment. Once she had caught her breathe, she looked at Evie. "Shower?"

Evie nodded and quickly took Mal into the bathroom which was part of their room. She left Mal sitting on the edge of the tub while she went to fetch a clean pair of clothes for her to wear. Upon her arrival, she closed the door, locking it tightly behind her. Gingerly, she helped Mal strip out of her clothes and step into the shower.

When Mal was clean and dressed in comfortable, loose fitting pajamas, they reentered the room. Mal and Evie slowly made their way back to the bed. Mal pulled back her turned down covers and settled down. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was absolutely drained and had been looking forward to bunkering down in the blankets.

Carlos quickly ducked into the room, bringing a large glass of water with him. Handing it to Mal, he said "Drink all of that by the time I come back from tourney practice." Before Mal could object, he dashed out of the room. She groaned, smacking her arm against the mattress while Evie laughed at her displeasure.

-Rotten to the Core-

Evie was sat in front of her sewing machine, working on her latest creation when the boys reentered the room. Carlos and Jay immediately went to Mal's side, trying to get her to admit that she needed something. They only stopped their annoyingly insistent questions when a loud growl was heard from Jay's stomach.

Evie stood up. "Do you want us to bring you anything back up?" She asked, directing the question at the bed ridden Mal.

Before she could respond, a knock sounded on the door and Ben poked his head around it. He gave a bright smile and entered the room, carrying a tray full of strawberries. "I thought we could have a little dinner in bed," he said.

Carlos reached for one, only to have his hand slapped by Evie. Grabbing an ear from both Jay and Carlos, she dragged the two from the room, but not before she through a casual, "Have fun you two!" over her shoulder.

Ben focused his attention on Mal. He came forward and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Extending the tray, he gave her what he hoped was his most charming smile. "Berry for your thoughts?"

She happily took one, biting into it and sighing at the taste. The two sat in a comfortable silence, snacking on the sweet fruit. Mal was thankful that there were no insistent questions and continual fussing over her, even if it was just for a moment. Being in the hospital had made it impossible to rest, as someone was coming in every half hour to poke and prod at her. The thing that she truly desired was a deep sleep… and she was at the point of cursing herself to get it. So as she and Ben finished off their treat, she couldn't help the contented smile that graced her lips.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

She turned her head to look at him. "You."

"Me?"

"Mhmm."

"And why is that?"

"You're just being you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad?"

"Good."

He grinned and gave a low chuckle. Her eyes slid shut, only to open again as she felt his hand delve into her hair. "You don't want to cuddle?" He asked at her questioning look.

She bit her lip. "I've never cuddled before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything," he said.

Being mindful of her right side and the still smarting surgical incision, Ben maneuvered them so that he was reclined back, propped up on one of her pillows under the covers. Pulling her into a position in which Mal could lay with her head against his chest, Ben tucked her neatly into his side. He could feel her tension at the new position and began to stroke mindless patterns into her back, hoping to soothe her. As the minutes ticked by, she slid her eyes shut, exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, and fell into the sound sleep she had been hoping to obtain.

Ben continued his ministrations as he watched his girlfriend snooze peacefully. As her sleep deepened, she became clingier, wrapping her arms around his chest and bringing herself closer to him. He frowned at the movement. To him, it was a clear sign of her lack of physical comfort through her childhood. Her body was seeking out the affection she had secretly desired. Who be he to deny her that.

As he laid listening to the sound of her quiet breathes, he pondered the strength that his girlfriend possessed. Surviving life on the isle, withstanding the pressure placed on her by her mother, going her entire life without a constant supply of affection; all of these things that made her resilient but didn't allow her to expose herself to vulnerability. She was just now getting to experience what it was like to be raw and open and he could tell she was struggling. But she'd get there in time.

Maybe this appendicitis would turn out to be positive in the end. Maybe she would finally realize that allowing others to see the parts of her that she deemed weak was not only necessary, but reassuring. Maybe it would drive her to open up more about herself, letting others into the sanctum of her mind. Maybe this would be the beginning of a journey of self discovery as Mal would need to further explore who she is as a person.

But that could all wait.

For now, she would sleep.

And with that thought in mind, Ben let his own eyes droop, nodding off with the knowledge that his girlfriend was safe and sound in his arms in the back of his mind.

 **So the ending was weak but I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
